Ticci Toby x Reader LEMON
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: Rated mature for a reason


You were sitting in your room alone one night waiting for your boyfriend Toby when there was a power cut. You sighed before picking up your phone. No battery. You grunted before throwing yourself back onto the mattress Toby was supposed to be here a little while ago but he must have got caught up in something. It wouldn't surprise you as you knew about it all. Slenderman, The mansion, the killing... He told you everything. You and Toby had been dating for about 6 months and all you two had done was make out. Secretly you wanted more but you would never tell Toby. You didn't want him to think that you were some sort of pervert. Just as you were about to drift off to sleep you heard a bang. You sat upright and looked around the room to see a figure standing by the window.

"T-toby?" You asked shakily. He didn't answer but you managed to make out the silhouette of two hatchets confirming that it was him. He placed his hatchets down and slowly made his way to your bed, sitting down on the edge of it before kicking his shoes off and taking his mask and goggles of. He tugged at the bottom of his hoody before pulling it over his head. You gaped at his well-toned chest and muscles.

"Like what you see?" Toby twitched.

"Yes... I like it a lot" You giggled before moving down to him and placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips. You quickly pulled away and looked at your feet clearly embarrassed by your behavior. You never acted like this but Toby just done something to you. You had no idea what but you know for a fact he made you crazy. Toby snickered before pulling you onto his lap, holding you against his chest and planting several kisses along your jaw line causing you too moan and unknowingly squeeze he crotch making him moan too. You suddenly had a crazy idea.

You got up onto your knees before shoving him down onto the bed. You straddled his hips and ran your fingers over his chest causing him to shiver. You giggled as you kissed him passionately teasing him through his jeans with your other hand. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance but you playfully denied. Toby had other plans as he squeezed your waist causing you to groan a little giving him an opportunity to shove his wet muscle into your mouth. You tongues fought for dominance but in the end he won, well more like you gave up. He had no idea how bad you wanted this. He began to tug at the bottom of your shirt before pulling away and looking you straight in the eyes.

"{Name}? are you sure you want this because once I start I'm not *twitch* stopping" he said sounding slightly nervous. You stayed silent and pulled your shirt off before looking back at him. He took the hint and flipped you both over so he was on top. Toby ran his cold hand down your stomach to the top of your shorts and slid his hand into your panties. He began to rub your clit causing you to moan. He gently slipped one finger into your already wet slit and began to slowly pump it in and out causing you to moan louder.

"Toby" You moaned loudly as he inserted another finger into you, pumping a lot faster. You felt a knot in your stomach building until you released your juices all over his hand. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked it clean causing you to blush.

"You taste so sweet" He whispered seductively into your ear. He moved his hands back down and tugged your shorts of with ease. He then struggled and grunted trying to pull his jeans off. You giggled at him until he got them off. You could see his hard member through his boxers. Your eyes grew wide as you unwillingly shifted towards him and pulled his boxers off. You placed your lips around him and began to suck. You swirled your tongue around the top causing him to moan and push more of him into your mouth. "{Name}!" He moaned loudly wrapping his hand into your hair. You bobbed up and down still sucking when suddenly he shoved his whole member down your throat and released his salty seed into your mouth. You swallowed all of it before Toby picked you up and placed you down onto the bed. Toby held your hands high above your head as he found your entrance. "You ready babe?" he said once more.

"Just be careful okay?" You whimpered. He nodded before slowly thrusting into you. You whimpered quietly but screamed a little as he tore through your hymen. He froze for a few seconds before you nodded for him to continue. He thrust all the way into you still causing a little pain but as he pumped in and out of you it quickly turned to pleasure. "FASTER TOBY" You half screamed, half moaned. Toby met your demands and started to thrust deeper and faster into you still holding your arms above your head. Toby hit your spot and you screamed in pleasure over and over as he hit it repeatedly.

"Toby!" You moaned.

"{Name}!" He screamed before his seed filled you. He collapsed onto the bed beside you. "I love you _" He whispered into your ear.

"I love you Toby" You panted. You both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
